personal_character_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason Sheen
"The only reason I'm still here is because I'm the only one who can keep you from dying for the people you love." - Mason to Rina Morvick Protagonist of Mirror of Life and Death Backstory Mason Sheen is the son of Ryan and Ellie Sheen. Ryan was the Keeper of the Dark Wolves before his and his wife's timelines were corrupted by Salem, the Creator of Death. Though Mason was meant to die with them, he survived and instead was sent by Salem to the human world, with a tampered lifeline once again, meant to die. He is ultimately saved by Rina by illegal use of the Mirror of Life and Death. Relationships Family Ryan Sheen, Jr. Mason doesn't even know he has a brother until meeting him after a long time apart. Once he finally meets Ryan after inheriting the Dark Wolves, he seems glad to still have living family. He feels bad that the inheritance didn't go to the older brother even though Ryan didn't have the recquired amber eyes. They have a good relationship, and Mason had vowed to protect his brother, being the more powerful sibling. Friendships Maria Clyde Maria Clyde is one of the other children apart of foster care with Mason. He and Maria have never had the best relationship, but they still care deeply about each other. Mason is known to purposefully act especially reckless in order to annoy Maria on multiple occasions, but when push comes to shove he will be there for her when she needs him. Lucas Clyde Lucas Clyde is Maria's younger brother and another kid in the foster care system with Mason. Lucas and Mason are significantly closer than Maria and Mason since Lucas is always wanting to team up with him. Mason finds Lucas 'young' and 'cute' for looking up to him so much. He does care for him like a brother though, always trying to protect Lucas. Love Interests Rina Morvick Rina is the main love interest of Mason. He seems to show attraction to her from the start of the series and always wants to protect her. He finds her to be a bit too worrisome at times and will tease her relentlessly about it. Even though he does tease her, Mason truly does love Rina and will do whatever it takes to keep her out of harm's way, even if it results in his own death. Petra Longate From the moment he met Petra, Mason felt some sort of attraction to her. It was most likely her beauty since Mason never shows any emotional sign of attraction to her and is shown to strongly dislike her personality and reactions to problems. Rivals Ezra O'Conner Mason has no good reason to dislike Ezra. It is mostly because he needs someone to make himself feel good. He enjoys thinking he is better than someone. Mason is always teasing Ezra, which causes the boy to feel nervous around Mason most of the time and like he has to prove himself. He wants to like Mason because of his history with Rina, but can't because of his relationship with Mason. Chaos Mason hates Chaos with a burning passion due to his hate of Rina. Chaos, in Mason's opinion, Chaos is a horrible person and nobody (not even the living source of chaos, aka 'Loki of Connaway) like him should be allowed in the Creators. Belladonna Unlike most of the main four, Mason does not have a soft spot for Belladonna, the sister of Chaos. He is emotionless at her death and feels she deserves it for not leaving Chaos if she truly did have any good inside of her. Bella shows great interest in him, yet Mason ignores this and treats her as he treats her brother. Horribly. Personality Mason is reckless and can be rather rude at times. He teases nearly everyone for no reason and overall reacts with attitude. He cares about Rina and will do anything to keep her alive. He shows at many times that he is only in the game for Rina, and doesn't seem to care much about the well-being of other people involved in things. Appearance Physical Appearance Mason is quite handsome, with dirty blonde hair and the same amber eyes that all Keepers of the Dark Wolves must have. He usually wears solid color t-shirts with blue jeans and beat up sneakers, a quite simple outfit. On his cheek, there are three claw marks due to a supposed attack by the wolves, that was meant to make him a full Keeper, but because of a tampered timeline, it was meant to kill him. Clothing Mason usually wears a white t-shirt with a collared brown leather jacket. He also wears blue jeans and gray, busted sneakers. Items/Talents * '''Keeper Pendant - '''Being one of the Sacred Keepers, Mason has access to the Pendant of the Dark Wolves. This pendant makes it possible to call his wolves whenever he needs them. It also connects to Rina's mirror necklace. * '''Telekinesis - '''One of the powers that each Sacred Keeper has is telekinesis and Mason is no exception. It means he is able to move things with his mind, though it takes a lot of energy and drains him quickly. Trivia * Belladonna was originally a love interest of Mason ** Interestingly enough, he was also originally her cause of death. Category:Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:MOLAD Characters Category:MOLAD